Happy birthday, Erwin!
by Anais-fromanotherplanet
Summary: Erwin Smith's nineth birthday. Happy birthday for the future Commander Handsome! 14th of October, 2014 14 14 14 14 14


**A.N.:**

**- I'm an amateur writer, and not a native English speaker.  
>So, sorry for mistakes and weird phrases, feel free to tell me and I'll fic it!<strong>

**- I do not make money with this.**

**- I do not own the Shingeki no kyojin characters, I just borrow them.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Happy Birthday, Erwin!

It was Erwin's birthday and everything needed to be perfect.

„It was about time for us to figure it out, you know" Clara said to her husband.

„True that." laughed Aidan. „ But Clara, it's you who always wants everything to be perfect."

„Aidan!" Clara slapped him slightly on the arm. „Don't pretend you don't want it to be perfect! It's for Erwin."

Aidan just grinned.

„I was only joking, love." He squeezed her hand and went to see their gift for the hundredth time.

Clara got into the kitchen to check the cake, calling over her shoulder.

„You're going to tear the wrapping before Erwin can get a look."

She heard Aidan's laugh from the other room. „Well, I hope he wakes up soon. Honestly, I think I'm more excited than him."

„That's not surprising, given he doesn't know about it." Clara smiled and deemed the cake to be ready in twenty minutes. „This birthday must be the best."

„Well, we certainly thought about everything." Aidan came back, and helped Clara setting the table.

„That's sure." Clara remembered all the failed attempts to make Erwin like his birthday (well, after he realized what exactly was a birthday) – the sixth one with all the family, the seventh one with his schoolmates, the eighth one with the trip to the Grand Hills close to wall Sina… and although Erwin seemed to like the excursion, it was more because he enjoyed a little time alone with his parents than the fact that it was his 'Big Day'. They noticed that Erwin didn't really like when the attention was solely on him. He also didn't have close friends, and he seemed overwhelmed when the whole family cramped together in their house. He liked the gifts though, which were almost always books from the time they discovered he was fond of them.

The idea was that they took the good things from the birthday last year (the company) and discard the not too good ones (aching feet and mosquitos), combine it with the dessert she made sometimes – Erwin's favorite - and a book as a present. But Aidan found something in the old bookstore what seemed like a better gift - although it was a bit risky idea.

When he showed it to Clara, she wasn't so convinced, but after a little coaxing, she finally gave in.

Since then, she made her doubts show nearly every day.

„Are you sure? Shouldn't we buy a book again? What if he's not interested in it? What if he will be disappointed? What if…"

„Clara." Aidan put aside his newspaper the second time that night, looking at her above his glasses a little impatient.

„He will love it. I'm sure of that."

„I don't know." Clara went and sit on his lap, with a musing expression on her face. She put her arms around his neck, effectively preventing him to bury himself in his newspaper again. „I honestly think you bought it to yourself."

Aidan pinched her side, and she shrieked a little before throwing him a disapproving look.

He only grinned. „Erwin tends to like the things I like. I remember, I was quite the same as him."

The brunette shook her head.

„Erwin isn't like you in everything."

„Yes, he has quite a lot of his mother." the blond man said, eyes glinting. „For which I'll be forever grateful." He kissed her shoulder.

„Oh, you charmer." Clara nudged him, blushing, then she wrinkled her forehead in concern. „I'm still not sure about it."

Aidan pressed his lips together.

„Let's try it. If he doesn't like it, we could still tell him it's only one part of the gift and buy him a book later."

„Oh, and what else? A golden watch?" Clara chuckled.

Aidan grinned and kissed her in a way that took her breath away even after all these years.

October 14th was warmer than in the years before, the sun was shining and the rain clouds from yesterday were nowhere to be seen, only a few puddles remained on the streets. It seemed like they will also be dried up soon.

„We couldn't have asked for a weather better than this." said Clara with a bright smile, looking out the window. „Maybe we can go for a walk in the afternoon, before I have to go to the theatre."

The cake was almost ready and they were sitting at the table, waiting for Erwin to wake up.

„Is he still sleeping?" asked Aidan. „He's always awake this time in the morning, even in the weekend."

„Except…" Clara arched one of her eyebrows.

„Oh." he quickly took of his glasses to clean them with his shirt to avoid her eyes.

„Aidan!"

„Ok, sorry, but I always forget it!"

„Aidan, that's why Erwin won't sleep enough. He always stays up for long!"

„Well, he doesn't do it on purpose. He just gets into reading and can't put the book down."

„You are too soft on him!"

„I'm not!"

„Yes, you are! He reminds you of your younger self, so you let him do these unhealthy things. From now on, don't forget to take the lamp from his room!"

„Okay." sighed Aidan, putting his glasses back on. „But it won't help a thing."

„Why?"

„He will just go sit on the terrace, and read at the light of the street lamp."

Her eyes widened.

„He surely wouldn't do that!" exclaimed the brunette. „It's cold outside at night and the lamps on the street don't give enough light for reading!"

„Don't underestimate the thirst for knowledge." her husband grinned.

That was the moment Erwin chose to appear, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. He was still wearing his pyjamas and his hair looked ruffled.

„Good morning, Mother. Good morning, Father." he murmured.

Clara noticed the fond look taking over Aidan's face. It was the same whenever he took sight of their son. She smiled, then crouched, opening her arms for Erwin.

„Good morning, sweetheart! Come here!" Her son obeyed, and she hugged him softly.

„Do you know what day it is?"

„My birthday." Erwin answered, yawning in his mothers curly hair. To Clara's relief, the reluctant tone of his voice - which was always present when talking about his birthday - wasn't there now. Her heart warmed at the possibility that their son would welcome the attention for once.

Clara let him go and Erwin got around the table to hug his father.

„Good morning, son." Aidan's eyes crinkled. „We thought we make an exception today, and you can eat some dessert for breakfast."

Sleepiness disappeared from Erwin posture in no time, and he made a happy sound.

„Really? What do we eat?"

„Hazelnut cake." said Clara, noting the big smile that made Erwin look like he just heard the most beautiful thing in his life. „But it has to bake a little more. Why don't you open your gift first?"

Erwin didn't need to be told twice. They went to the living room together, and Aidan took the brown package off the top of the bookcase.

„Do I get a book?" Erwin asked, fidgeting with excitement.

The parents glanced at each other, Clara arching and eyebrow and waving her husband to answer this one.

„No," Aidan answered cautiously, „but it's something you've never seen before."

It was the right answer, as Erwin looked curious instead of disappointed. Aidan was no amateur when it came to their son.

„Let's sit down." suggested Clara, and they gathered close together on the soft carpet of the living room.

Aidan gave Erwin the brown package.

Erwin concentrated on opening the package, and the parents leaned forward to see Erwin's reaction.

The blond boy finally get rid of all of the wrapping paper, and took sight of large, thin, hard papers which had strange, sinuous lines on them. He stared at it for a while, then looked up at his parents, confused.

Aidan pulled one page gently from Erwin's fingers and spread it out on the carpet between the three of them.

„These are called maps, Erwin."

The boy's eyes widened.

„Oh! I've heard of those!" he eyed the maps inquisitively, tilting his head to the side.

The blond man traced a line on the paper.

„Everything is drawn here, what you see when you walk around, only from a bird's point of view. I managed to get one of our town. It should be here somewhere…" he searched through the pile which ended up on the carpet next to Erwin's leg. „Ah, here. Here, this is the school, and this is our street. We live somewhere… here. It's where our house is. The church is over there."

Clara observed Erwin's face closely as their son tried to wrap his head around what his father told him. The blond boy's eyes were wide with wonder, his lips parted with astonishment.

When Aidan went on with the explanation, Clara get up from the floor with brightly. The gift was a success. It had a contrast to when Erwin got books –unlike the overwhelming delight, his reaction was much more quiet, but the feeling was just as good.

The cake was ready, but it was really hard to convince the boys to get to the kitchen, even though it was certain they were both hungry. She cut the cake and when she gave a slice to Erwin, she kissed his disheveled blond locks. „Happy birthday, sweetheart!"

Aidan smiled at him too.

„Happy birthday, son."

Erwin hastily swallowed the piece of cake he had in his mouth.

„Thank you Mother! Thank you Father! Thank you very much!"

He ate twice as fast than usual, glancing between the living room and his father, who was also trying to keep up with him. Clara was unable to hide the adoring smile that appeared on her face at the sight.

When she was only halfway through her slice, her two favorite people were already sitting on the floor, and she heard Erwin's surprised voice when his father showed him the map of the three Walls.

Even the great weather couldn't lure out the boys, they were so enveloped in the maps. Clara decided to use the time to sit out a little on the terrace, relaxing and reciting the lines for today's performance. When she finished going through her lines for a third time, Aidan appeared next to her, and caressed her cheek with his hand.

„Hey, love."

She looked up.

„Are you finished explaining our son how does the mystery called 'map' work?"

Aidan chuckled. „Well, I finished, but it seems the afternoon walk will have to wait until tomorrow, he's so engulfed in them."

Clara stretched his arms above her head.

„Well, at least we know we bought the right thing."

„That's sure." her husband smiled at her. „The cake was delicious, thank you."

„You're welcome."

„Father!" they've heard Erwin's muffled voice from the house. „You haven't told me what's this sign!"

„Oh, how could you forget that!" Clara's brown eyes shined mischievously.

„I'm coming!" her husband called, and with a last glance over his shoulder, disappeared inside the house.

Clara went back to repeat her lines.

It took every effort of them to part Erwin from the maps when it was time to go to the theatre.

„Now, gentlemen, get dressed, and I want every attention on my play now." Clara said strictly. „No maps for the rest of the night."

„We promise, right, Erwin?"

„Yes, we, promise, Mother!" Erwin said, his face genuine.

„Well, then, we will meet after the play. Don't be late!" She kissed both of them, and got to the front door, but she turned around in the last minute. Erwin was already looking at the top shelf of the bookcase, tugging his fathers sleeve silently. When they saw that she turned around, they looked away quickly.

She couldn't let herself laugh, so she furrowed her brows, hands on her hips.

„Do you want me to take the maps with me, so you can get to the theatre on time?"

The look of indignation on their faces almost cracked her up. They looked so like each other, even in their expressions.

„No, of course not!" Aidan said, and Erwin was nodding hastily.

„I'll keep my eyes on you, boys, even if I'm not here!" Clara shook her index finger with mock-threat.

„Don't be late!" She finally turned around and walked out of the house. „See you soon!"

As she crossed the street, she finally let the smile appear on her face.

They weren't late. The play went down without fault, and the three of them managed to get away from the little celebration held after.

Back in the house, Clara thought Erwin will go straight to the maps after dinner, but he just wished good night and draggled towards his bedroom, yawning widely.

The couple grinned at each other.

They finished washing the dishes and putting away the food, and by the time they went to Erwin's room, he was already in bed, sleeping. The blond man covered him with the blanket, and Clara kissed him on the forehead, stroking his fair hair.

„Nine years." whispered Aidan, hugging her from the back. „Our smart boy." He took hold of his wife's hand, and kissed it.

„Our sweet, sweet boy." Clara breathed happily.

**The End**

**14th of October 2014**

**A.N.:**

**Aww, thanks for reading it! I hope you liked it :)**

**Consrtuctive criticism, comments, reviews, likes, favorites are encouraged and appreciated! ^^**

**Find me on Tumblr: anaisworks**

**Message me :)**

**Have a nice day / night!**

**Happy that! ;)**


End file.
